<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast With Those Four Dirty Paws by morscorvus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283216">The Beast With Those Four Dirty Paws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morscorvus/pseuds/morscorvus'>morscorvus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Modern RWBY AU, RWBY Police AU, Vampire Blake Belladonna, Werewolf Ruby Rose (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morscorvus/pseuds/morscorvus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii, this is my first time posting a work on ao3 so I hope you all enjoy!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beast With Those Four Dirty Paws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii, this is my first time posting a work on ao3 so I hope you all enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A huff left Ruby while she sat at her work station, wishing for something at least somewhat eventful to happen. As if the gods themselves had heard her she received an email from Lieutenant Schnee, her personal boss, Ruby honestly wasn’t sure if she wanted to open it or not but alas, she did. The only words composed in the email were, </p><p>‘My office, now.’</p><p>The young officer surely thought she was in trouble for something that wasn’t even her fault again, she took a deep breath and sighed. Ruby stood from her small desk cubicle and made her way to her superior’s office, making sure she looked presentable lest she get yelled at even more from the pale woman. Ruby stopped in front of the frosted glass door and checked herself over one last time before knocking on the wooden part of the door.</p><p>“Come in.” Said an annoyed voice from the other side of the door, she always sounded annoyed Ruby thought. The young officer entered the office and spoke with formality. “Lieutenant, what do you need me fo-” Ruby was cut off by the sight of another woman in the office, a tall, darker toned, golden eyed woman. She was truly beautiful.</p><p>An icy voice snapped the bashful girl out of her trance, “If you would quit staring, I would like to introduce you to your new partner.” The woman in question flashed Ruby a smile and extended her hand for a handshake, of which Ruby accepted with her own smile.</p><p>The taller woman, a faunus Ruby had noticed, spoke. Her voice was mostly monotone but carried a comforting smoothness to it. “Belladonna, Detective Belladonna. And apparently, I’m your new partner.”</p><p>Ruby had never been more nervous in her life, she looked to her superior for support but was only met with a sky blue pair of eyes which rolled in their sockets. Ruby cleared her throat and spoke finally. “Oh! Officer Rose, I look forward to working with you.”</p><p>There was a flash in those golden eyes, one Ruby had noticed with her own highly trained silver ones. Realising she was still holding the other’s hand she quickly let go, giving a nervous chuckle and smile to the dark haired woman. The Lieutenant spoke again, “Officer Rose, I suggest you and Detective Belladonna get to know each other, starting with you inviting her to yours for lunch. You have been looking for a new room-mate, correct?” The Lieutenant cocked her head to the side slightly, giving Ruby an expectant look. Ruby looked back with an apprehensive gaze then sighed. “Yes, I have been.” </p><p>Detective Belladonna spoke in her usual calm tone, keeping her eyes casually trained onto the younger woman, a faint grin on her face. “Well, lead the way then, Officer.”</p><p>“R-Right, I’ll see you tomorrow at 9AM sharp then boss.” Ruby managed to get out to her superior, the response she got was a nod of acknowledgement and a small smile. The two, newly made, partners made their way out of the office. They both headed to their desks to collect any remaining things and turn off their computers for the night, meeting back up at the front doors of the building afterwards. </p><p>Ruby opened the door and held it for the other woman, giving her a grin and slight bow. “After you Miss uh..”</p><p>“Just call me Blake.. and thank you, Miss?” Blake walked out of the door, the brisk evening air sharply smacking her.</p><p>Ruby walked out after her, quickly putting on her maroon coat. “Ruby.. Ruby Rose.” The girl spoke with a smile.</p><p>Blake let out a soft chuckle, teasing her new partner a little. “Nice alliteration.”</p><p>“I could say the same for you.” Ruby fired back, letting out a small chuckle of her own.</p><p>Blake playfully rolled her eyes at the younger girl, giving a quick glance up and down the street. She looked back to Ruby, “So, where we walking to?”</p><p>Ruby dug her car keys out of her pocket and clicked the unlock, causing a red Mustang nearby to flicker it’s lights. “We’re not walking anywhere, now.. your carriage awaits m’lady.”</p><p>Blake let out another soft chuckle and walked to the car, opening the door and climbing into the passenger seat. “Oh how chivalrous!” She mocked royalty.</p><p>This caused the younger girl to laugh as she hopped into the driver’s seat and pulled on her seatbelt, she put the key into the ignition and turned it then drove off. Blake’s expression was a slightly confused one, she quickly put her seatbelt on and looked to Ruby. “An automatic Mustang? I take it you’re a mechanic then?”</p><p>Ruby smiled as she drove down toward her own apartment, pulling her own seatbelt on while keeping her eyes on the road. “I’m not, well not officially but my sister is! She helped me put this together, good old Crescent Rose.”</p><p>Blake burst out into a fit of giggles, when she had regained some ability to speak she did. “You.. You named your car? Oh gods that is.. you are something Ruby.”</p><p>Ruby would have told anyone else off for making fun of her beautiful car but.. it was nice to hear this woman laugh, a sound she hadn’t heard n a while unfortunately. Ruby pulled round a corner, immediately recognising where they were. “Hey we’re almost there, make sure you don’t leave anything in here and dirty my car.”</p><p>Blake chuckled, picking up all her belongings. “Alright alright, I won’t dirty your precious crescent rose.”</p><p>Ruby threw a faux glare as she pulled into her usual parking spot, taking her seatbelt off and the key out of the ignition. “I will leave you out here, Belladonna.”</p><p>Blake removed her own seatbelt, making sure she had all of her things then stepping out of the car. She stood in front of Ruby when she had exited the car, giving a faux glare of her own which was a lot more intimidating. “You couldn’t, Rose.”</p><p>Ruby locked the doors and turned on the car’s alarm system, putting her car keys away and fishing out her house keys. Once she had them she walked into the apartment building, beckoning for Blake to follow. “I could and I might.” She smirked at the other as she unlocked the door to her apartment which was fortunately not too many flights of stairs up the building. Ruby entered, stopping when she realised Blake hadn’t followed behind her. She turned and looked to Blake, a faint hint of realisation hitting her. “Ah. Blake, would you like to come in?”</p><p>Blake let out a sigh of relief then gave Ruby a warm smile. “Yes, that’d be lovely.” The dark haired woman entered, politely closing the door behind herself. She looked around at the small apartment, it was cozy and seemed just the right size for two people. Her eyes snapped to Ruby about to take a drink of beer while she lazed on the couch. “Should you be drinking that?”</p><p>Ruby glanced to the beer bottle then looked up at Blake, waving her other hand. “Pssh, I’m 19, I can drink what I want.”</p><p>“And I’m 21, now give it.” Blake said as she took the bottle from Ruby, she shot her an actual glare. “No partner of mine is going to be an under-age drinker, now I’m going to dispose of this.” The taller woman walked off to the kitchen, pouring the beer down the sink then tossing the empty bottle into the bin. She sauntered back in and joined Ruby on the count, who was unsurprisingly frowning.</p><p>“I know what you are and you know what I am so why.. why be my partner?” Ruby’s past experience with partners hadn’t been the greatest, she preferred to work alone and wished her boss had kept it that way.</p><p>Blake looked to Ruby with slight shock on her face, the usual monotone, smoothness replaced with caring, softness. “You..” A gentle sigh. “..The Lieutenant wouldn’t have made me your partner if she didn’t trust you and if she trusts you then I’m sure I can too.”</p><p>Ruby just listened, one of the few things she was actually good at. She processed what the woman next to her, who was basically a stranger, had said. She look to Blake with a smile and.. tears in her eyes, she threw herself into Blake and gripped onto her for a hug. “Thank you..”</p><p>The other woman certainly wasn’t expecting this reaction but alas she hugged the smaller girl back, trying to offer some amount of comfort. “Of course, Ruby.” Blake gave the other girl a squeeze then let go, meeting the other girls watery gaze. “Now if you’re done getting your snot all over me, why don’t you tell me about yourself.”</p><p>Ruby chuckled and wiped her face, she cleared her throat then proceeded to do as requested. The two took turns in telling the other about themselves, this caused the time to fly while Ruby and Blake were busy laughing all the way through the night. Only when Ruby was about to make a bad clock pun had she actually noticed the time, she jumped up and rushed into her room, coming back with a shirt and pair of sleep shorts that looked way to big for her. “Here, these are about the biggest things to sleep in I could find. We can go out and get you some stuff after work tomorrow if you’d like?”</p><p>Blake chuckled softly at the other girl, walking over to her to retrieve the sleep wear. “That would be very nice and thank you, I’m sure these will do just fine.” The faunus placed them down onto the couch and let out a sigh. “Suppose I’ll be sleeping here then?”</p><p>Ruby rushed over, picking the sleep wear back up and giving it to Blake again. “N-No, you can have my bed tonight, it’s a small double so there should be more than enough space.” She gave the other a warm smile, apparently she had found the time to change into her own set of pyjamas.</p><p>A faint blush was now present on Blake’s cheeks, she quickly cleared her throat and shook her head to dispel the unwanted blood rush. “Thank you.. Truly.” She gave Ruby a heart melting smile, no wonder her and Weiss, the boss, were friends.</p><p>Ruby shook her head out of her own thoughts for the second time that day, she returned the smile which was equally heart melting. “It’s the least I could do for my new partner, plus the couch is fine for me anyways.” She let out a small chuckle then grabbed some blankets and pillows that had been shoved into the corner then set them up on the couch, she looked back to Blake that had just been watching her. “Go get changed, googly eyes.”</p><p>Blake had been a little startled by the sudden realisation that she was caught staring, she let out a nervous chuckle then quickly scuttled off to get changed. While she did that, Ruby fixed her makeshift bed and made sure there was no mess anywhere in the rest of the small apartment. To Blake’s surprise, Ruby had heard her coming back and turned around, completely caught off guard by the stunning , raven haired woman.</p><p>Blake was wearing the black shorts Ruby had given her, although on Blake they were considerably shorter and instead of the shirt Ruby had given the faunus, she wore a larger flannel that the silver eyed girl owned. The shirt just dropped slightly off the Belladonna’s shoulder, she knew it was rude but Ruby couldn’t help but stare in awe at the beauty before her.</p><p>Said beauty spoke in a slightly embarrassed tone, her hand reaching up to rub the back of her own neck. “The T-Shirt didn’t fit but I found this red flannel that did, I hope this it alright..”</p><p>“It’s perfe-” Ruby quickly cleared her throat, chuckling nervously. “Y-Yeah! I mean yes, it’s alright.” The slightly flustered girl tried her best to give a comforting smile, to her relief it had worked.</p><p>Blake smiled fondly at the Rose, walking over and giving her a gentle hug before sauntering off. She stopped just in the bedroom doorway, looking over her shoulder into the living room. “Goodnight, Ruby.”</p><p>Ruby looked over through the living room doorway, giving the woman a warm smile. “Goodnight, Blake.”</p><p>After that, they both got comfy underneath their own blankets. Blake finding comfort in the strong smell of roses present in Ruby’s room and Ruby quite happy with catching occasional whiffs of lavender, surely from Blake’s belongings. With both of them content in their places they fell into blissful sleep, happy to see the other in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>